<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy February Day 3 - Adopting an Animal by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158941">Fluffy February Day 3 - Adopting an Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack'>valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopting an animal, Animal Friend, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fallout Fluffy Feb, Gen, fluffy february</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and MacCready find an animal friend.</p><p>for <a href="fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com">Fluffy February</a></p><p>originally posted on my <a href="https://valkyriejack.tumblr.com/post/642110644588527616/fluffy-february-day-3%22">tumblr</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Joseph MacCready &amp; Female Sole Survivor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy February Day 3 - Adopting an Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can find the original prompt list <a href="https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts">@fluffyfebruary</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora shrieked.</p><p>“Calm down, boss. It’s just an opossum. It’s not going to hurt you” MacCready said.</p><p>“Oh my god.” She started rummaging through her pack.</p><p>“You need me to kill it for you?”</p><p>She looked at him with a horrified expression on her face. “Don’t you dare!”</p><p>She finally found what she was looking for in her pack, some squares of dehydrated mutfruit, and creeped over to where the opossum was hiding. </p><p>“It’s okay,” she whispered in a soothing voice. “Nobody’s gonna hurt you. C’mere, I got a little treat for you.”</p><p>“Boss, those things got rabies.”</p><p>“Oh they do not!” </p><p>The opossum poked its heads out, sniffing the air around it.</p><p>“It’s gonna bite you.”</p><p>She ignored him. “Here you go little fella… fellas? You want some tasty mutfruit?”</p><p>The opossum scurried over to where she was holding out the fruit. She dropped a piece on the ground and it quickly snatched it up and shoved it into one of its mouth.</p><p>“You planning on eating it or something?”</p><p>“No! She’s a friend!”</p><p>MacCready was unconvinced. “If you say so, boss.”</p><p>“I’m gonna name you… Pearl.” She waited until it was done eating, then reached her hand out to pet it. </p><p>
  <i>Now it’s definitely going to bite her.</i>
</p><p>But it didn’t. Instead, the opossum licked her hand. Nora giggled.</p><p>“They do this when they’re happy, you know. Opossums get a bad rap, but they’re actually really clever little critters. Aren’t you, Pearly? You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” The opossum started rubbing its head on her hand. “Yes you are!”</p><p>Just when he thought she couldn’t get any crazier, she reached down to pick it up.</p><p>“Uh, boss? I don’t think that’s such a good idea. It’s still a wild animal, and -” his jaw dropped when the opossum let her pick it up, and it snuggled one of its heads in her arms. “Holy sh- crap.”</p><p>She scratched the middle head. “You’re just a big sweetheart aren’t you?” The opossum nuzzled her hand. “Awww, I love you too.” MacCready made a move to go sit back down but she stopped him. “Come say hi!”</p><p>“I don’t know, boss. I still don’t think it’s a good idea to get attached to that thing.”</p><p>“You’re just afraid she’s going to bite you, aren’t you?”</p><p>“It’s got three mouths!”</p><p>“There’s more mutfruit in my pack. Why don’t you try giving her a piece?”</p><p>He begrudgingly searched through her pack for more mutfruit. When he found it, he pulled it out of the pack and walked over to Nora and the opossum… Pearl.</p><p>“Hey little guy… uh, girl. You hungry?” He held out the fruit. “Here you go.”</p><p>The opossum sniffed at him with all three of its heads, then the middle head reached out and took the fruit from him. He laughed a little nervously. It <i>was</i> kinda cute.</p><p>“You want to pet her?”</p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“You’re her friend now! She likes you. Don’t you Pearl. You like your Uncle Bobby, don’t you?”</p><p><i>Uncle Bobby?</i> He felt his ears burn. </p><p>“Go on, scratch one of her heads.”</p><p>He carefully reached out, just waiting for it… her, to change her mind and bite him. When she didn’t, he relaxed a little and scratched her middle head. Her left head turned to him, and licked his hand.</p><p>“See? She does like you. And what’s not to like? You’re two sweet peas in a pod.”</p><p>The heat in his ears spread to his cheeks. “I don’t know about that.”</p><p>“Well, I do, and believe me when I say I’m a real good judge of character. You’re good people RJ, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>He smiled at her. “Thanks, boss.”</p><p>She smiled back. </p><p>Pearl, having had her fill of mutfruit and sentimentality, jumped down out of Nora’s arms, and wandered off.</p><p>“Goodbye, Pearl. It was nice to meet you.” she said.</p><p>“Sorry I scared her off.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault! It’s like you said, she’s still a wild animal. She’s probably just got places to be. You know how opossums are.”</p><p>He did not.</p><p>“Anyway, we best be getting some shut eye now. Pearly may be nocturnal, but I most certainly am not.”</p><p>“Right. I’ll take first watch. Do you want me to let you know if Pearl comes back?”</p><p>“No, just let her do her thing. The two of you can hang out if you want, but I need my beauty sleep.”</p><p>She was all settled down when he asked, “Hey Boss…”</p><p>“Yeah?” She was already half asleep.</p><p>“...Nothing. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on tumblr <a href="valkyriejack.tumblr.com">@valkyriejack</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>